


Супермаркет

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Бытовые зарисовки [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Спелый банан в молочной глазури? Или сочная клубника в белом шоколаде?— Видал я такую порнушку. Рич, вот скажи мне, какого фига нужно было ехать в супермаркет, когда то же самое можно было выбрать по Интернету?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Бытовые зарисовки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013847
Kudos: 29





	Супермаркет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat)  
>   
>   
> История, в которой снова почти ничего не происходит. Ключевое слово «супермаркет».

— Спелый банан в молочной глазури? Или сочная клубника в белом шоколаде?

— Видал я такую порнушку. Рич, вот скажи мне, какого фига нужно было ехать в супермаркет, когда то же самое можно было выбрать по Интернету?

— Ты вчера сказал, что я не уделяю тебе достаточно времени.

Гэвин почувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки и опустил голову, сделав вид, что внимательно изучает выбранный ананас на предмет изъянов. Строго организованное пространство даже в тележке для покупок, где всё было разложено по категориям и размещено максимально компактно, не оставляло сомнений в том, кто здесь правит бал.

В сугубо эстетических целях и в знак человеческого протеста против андроидской узурпации, он переложил ананас в другой угол тележки.

— Я имел в виду несколько другое. И был не в том состоянии, чтобы связно мыслить. — И в попытке перевести тему, добавил: — Ты в курсе, что дамочка из отдела фруктов и овощей на тебя запала?

— Спасибо, что проинформировал. — Ричард в итоге положил оба баллончика с полировальным составом для андроидского корпуса в тележку. Повернул ананас другим боком. И двинулся дальше. — Зато я в курсе, что ты показал ей средний палец, когда задержался на повороте.

— Кто-то несанкционированно подключился к камерам наблюдения. А как же строгое следование правилам?

— Кому-то не нужно никуда подключаться, чтобы просчитать одного конкретного кожаного мешка.

— Эй, я не настолько предсказуем!

Ричард посмотрел на него спокойно, но Гэвин готов был поставить месячную зарплату, что тот внутренне лучился собственным андроидским превосходством.

В своё оправдание Гэвин заметил:

— Старая перечница в твоём консервном заду чуть ли не дырки прожгла. 

Он толкнул тележку, сложил руки на поручень и примостил сверху подбородок. Двигаться в таком положении было неудобно, но вносило хоть какое-то разнообразие в отработанную за последние месяцы до автоматизма схему перемещения по магазину. 

— Никто не имеет права покушаться на моё.

— Если бы я показывал средний палец всем, кто пялится на твой зад, Гэвин Рид, мне бы тягу верхних конечностей приходилось пару раз в месяц менять.

Гэвин заметно оживился, подруливая к Ричарду вплотную и заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Не знал, что тебя это волнует. Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Ричард молча приподнял бровь — он поиграл своими в ответ. Тот двинулся в сторону хозяйственного отдела — Гэвин крутанулся вокруг и двинулся вперёд спиной, потянув следом тележку. Ричард сымитировал глубокий вздох и прикрыл на мгновение веки — Гэвин расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— И кто будет спасать тебя от желающих надрать зад, пока я буду рефлексировать?

Ричард сделал резкий шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними до нескольких сантиметров, и придержал его за талию.

— Прошу прощения. — И кивнул кому-то у Гэвина за спиной.

Гэвин только нагло оскалился и, наклонившись, потерся носом о скин рядом с диодом. Обычно он вёл себя куда более сдержанно, но сегодня в воздухе между ними витало ощущение расслабленной вседозволенности:

— На тебя всегда можно положиться!

Уже когда пробивали покупки, он подхватил с рекламной стойки с яркой надписью «Неповторимый вкус вашего удовольствия» пару флаконов и с невозмутимым видом выставил на ленту: «Спелый банан в молочной глазури» и «Сочная клубника в белом шоколаде». 

— Для комплекта!

И почувствовал, как Ричард сжал его ягодицу. Как раз в том месте, где оставил вчера след своих зубов.

— Для комплекта. — А потом подхватил оба пакета с покупками, игнорируя тележку, и направился на выход.

— Собственник хренов! — Гэвин усмехнулся и потрусил следом.


End file.
